AC corona ionizers are commonly used for static charge neutralization of charged objects. These ionizers, however, are prone to relatively high corona-byproducts emission, such as ozone and nitrogen oxides emissions in air, and a high rate of emitter contamination from the ambient environment. Emitter contamination decreases ionization efficiency and may affect ion balance, while ozone is a known health hazard. Consequently, a need exists for a solution for static charge neutralization that has a relatively low rate of emitter contamination, a relatively low ozone emission, ion balance control, or any combination of the foregoing.